U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,891 discloses a method and system for selectively collating different printed products, particularly different newspaper inserts for targeted distribution. To permit placement of selected products having different subject matter together in specifically collated product assemblies, for association of individualized product assemblies with delivery addresses in a specific sequence, for example specific to subscribers or distribution stations or regions, a controller-computer stores delivery addresses. All the products are stored in individual storage locations, from which, with respect to a specific address within the sequence, selected individual products are removed, for placement on collecting spaces on a collecting transport system.
The controller-computer includes timing circuits controlling, respectively the removal and guidance of selected products for the specific addresses in the sequence to specific collecting spaces, as the transport system moves beneath the storage locations or stations, to form the collected product assemblies which, then, can be supplied with a cover or directly with the delivery address. The first or last of the product stations can hold folded newspapers which, for example, can be the main section of a newspaper with which specific regional or advertisement inserts, formed by the products, are then assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,086 discloses an apparatus and method for forming sheet material assemblages. The apparatus for forming sheet material assemblages includes a plurality of sheet material assemblers which travel in a continuous path and sequentially pass beneath stacks of sheet material. The stacks of sheet material are disposed in bottomless hoppers. The sheet material assemblers include belts which support the stacks of sheet material in the bottomless hoppers. The belts move with the sheet material assemblers to sequentially engage the stacks of sheet material. Upper runs of the belts move in opposite directions to the sheet material assemblers and at the same speed as the sheet material assemblers so that the upper runs of the belts are stationary relative to the stacks of sheet material. The sheet material assemblers also include feed mechanisms and receiving locations. As a sheet material assembler passes under a stack (pile) of sheet material, sheet material is fed from the stack of sheet material by a feed mechanism to a receiving location.